Human Now
by NinjaPirateForm
Summary: Bonnie wakes up and finds that she has somehow turned into a human! She freaks out and goes to Mr. Fazbear and the others for help, but when they don't know anything they go to Golden Freddy. Of course he tells them he can even help, but he knows of one who can. Stay tuned to find out! (I DO know Bonnie is a boy. There is no need to review/PM me to tell be, I know. Thanks
1. Human

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the start of another Five Nights At Freddy's story and guess what! Its more Bonnie x Freddy. Now I know what you're thinking, but there is already so much Bonnie x Freddy. Well, to bad. I'm doin' it. I'm also in a FNAF trend. So if you want to see anything other than FNAF just tell me. I can write about League of Legends, Zelda, Pokemon, and many others. I could do Movies/TV Shows also. If I do add chapters they will be weekly. **

Bonnie was refreshed from a good nights sleep and ready for her day. She was feeling different this morning, but that didn't stop her so she went on with her morning routine. She stretched out her arms, but they were different. They didn't look like an animatronic's arms. They looked human! Bonnie was suddenly confused. She looked at herself and she looked human. Bonnie rubbed her eyes then ran over to a mirror and looked at herself. She was somehow now a human! Bonnie got scared "How did this happen?!" she thought franticly to herself, "How am I now a suddenly a human?" She was not sure what to do. Should she tell the others and would they even believe it was her? She didn't know. Bonnie had no idea how or why she was now a human. She wanted to go tell the others, but then she realized. She had no clothes and she didn't want to walk out of her room naked. Bonnie looked around her room for something to cover herself. Then she thought of it. She looked out her door. She could see Freddy and Chica talking over by the East Hall. She looked at Pirate's Cove to see if Foxy was there. His curtain was closed. Then she looked at the maintence room. She didn't really like her idea though at the moment it was her only option. Bonnie took a deep breath then ran into the maintence room. She opened the door quickly then shut it quietly. She flicked on the light. There were parts and suits all over. She looked around for one of her spare suits. She looked quicky. She looked and looke then she looked behind the door. There it was a spare suit. It was an old torn up one, but It would do. "Better than nothing," Bonnie said to herself as she ripped the wires out of the suit's arms, body, legs, and head. She slid on the arms and legs. Then the torso. She slowly lowered the head over her's. Bonnie looked at a mirror. She looked like an old destroyed version of fromer self. Bonnie walked over and cracked the door slightly. She horrorified at who was coming. Chica was coming to the maintence room. Bonnie shut the door. She was calmed herself quickly then ran over to the table and acted as if nothing was wrong. She held her breath as Chica came in.

"Good morning Bonnie," Chica said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too," Bonnie replied back.

Bonnie let out her breath. She was relived. Chica walked over to the other side of the room. To do what she had come to do. Bonnie walked out quickly. Then she ran back to her room. She shut the door and looked at the time. It was almost 9:30 the pizzeria would be opening at 10:00. She needed to figure out what to do. She didn't want to let down all the kids and certainly not her friends. She sat the her bed thinking. She wasn't sure what to do. Then it came to her. She new if anyone could help her it would be Mr. Fazbear. His office was just a few yards away, but it seemed like a hundred. Then she, walked out, of her room trying to act like she normally would. She grabbed the office door and opened it. Mr. Fazbear was looking though a stack of papers. She looked up at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, do you need something?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Yes," Bonnie responded, "When I woke up this morning...I-I was...a human."

"What?" Mr. Fazbear said, "That's not possible you're an animatronic. It's not like you just change into a human."

"I knew you woundn't believe me," she said, "So look for yourself."

Bonnie pulled off the suit's head. Mr. Fazbar looked in shock.

"Y-You really are one now," Mr. Fazbear said, "A human, but how can that be?"

"I was hoping you would be able to answer that for me," Bonnie said.

"We need to tell the others right away," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Mr. Fazbear wait," she said, "I agree we should tell them, but do you have anything I can...Put on?"

Mr. Fazbear realizing that she had nothing, but an old torn suit to cover herself. He walked over to a locker he had in his office. Inside there were three security guard uniforms. He pulled one out and handed it it Bonnie.

"This can work for now," he said.

"I guess," Bonnie replied, "Thanks Mr. Fazbear,"

Mr. Fazbear just smiled then Mr. Fazbear left to let Bonnie change and went off to get the others. Bonnie took off the old suit and put on the uniform. She put the old suit by the wall. Then Bonnie sat down in one of the chairs in Mr. Fazbear's office. About a minute later Mr. Fazbear came back with Freddy, Chica, and Foxy. Chica saw Bonnie in the security suit and got worried. "Please don't tell me you're replacing Mike!" Chica said.

"What? No, Mike isn't getting replaced," Mr. Fazbear said, "Noone is."

"Then who is this?" Chica asked.

"This," Mr. Fazbear said stopping for a moment," Is Bonnie."

"So, now we have two Bonnies?" Chica asked.

"Now that you say Bonnie where is she?" Freddy asked.

Mr. Fazbear looked at the ground then looked at the others.

"Wait...You don't mean...No..." Freddy said.

Mr. Fazbear gave a slow nod.

"Yes. Yes, Bonnie somehow changed into a human," Mr. Fazbear said, "And I haven't the slightest clue why or how."

Freddy and the others looked worried. Freddy then walked over and sat down next to Bonnie.

"Hi, Freddy," Bonnie said smiling a bit.

Freddy looked up at her and smiled back then hugged her. Wrapping his arms around her, a small tear forming in his eye.

"We're gonna get you back to normal Bonnie," Freddy whispered into her ear.

Bonnie blushed wildly and put her arms around him. She had a few tears on her face.

"We should give them a minute," Mr. Fazbear said to Foxy and Chica.

Mr. Fazbear, Chica and Foxy walked out of the office. To give Bonnie and Freddy a little alone time. They sat there hugging a minute. Bonnie closed her eyes she was worried that she would never be herself again. She always thought about what it was like to be human, but she never really wanted to be one. Bonnie felt safe in Freddy's arms. She never new Freddy had this side to him, but she passed it off as just him being friendly. They stayed like that for a short while. Soon after Mr. Fazbear, Chica, and Foxy came back into the office. Freddy and Bonnie we're still hugging. Mr. Fazbear looked at Freddy and said,

"Freddy, there is a time to worry for Bonnie, but right now we need to find out how to change Bonnie back," Mr. Fazbear said, "Of corse if that's what Bonnie wants."

"Yes, all I want is to be myself again," Bonnie replied.

"Well then we need to find out how," Fazbear said.

"And I know just the person to ask," Freddy said.

"And who are you gonna ask?" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Golden Freddy," Freddy said.

Everyone looked at Freddy even Bonnie. Golden Freddy was a somewhat evil and more sinister version of Freddy. Though he was a not always a beat to anger or be around. He was good friend.

"You know he never shows himself," Mr. Fazbear said, "He won't help us. All he does is hide from the world.

"Yes he will, Freddy said, "Though he hates being around other people he'll help his friends,"

"You don't even know him," Fazbear said, "Noone does the only person who ever sees him is Mike and he doesn't even talk to him."

"He'll help us. I know it" Freddy said.

"Well, I guess I could phone Mike," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Alright good get on that," Freddy said, "Golden Freddy only shows up at night. So we need to wait till Mike's shift. I hope you can wait that long Bonnie."

Bonnie raised her head up a bit and did a slow nod.

"Alright Bonnie just hang in there," Freddy said.

"Everyone I think this is a good idea, but what will we tell the kids," Chica said, "They'll want to know where Bonnie is."

Foxy finally spoke up for he had been silent for the whole time. "The lass is right the kids will to know and ye just can't keep 'em waitin'."

"I guess I can tell the children that Bonnie is out for repairs and she'll be back soon," Mr. Fazbear said, "Hopefully," Mr. Fazbear said the last part quietly.

"Ok," Freddy said.

"I'll call Mike and see if he's awake," Mr. Fazbear said.

Mr. Fazbear turned around and walked out of the room. Everyone watched as he opened the door then let it slowly close. Bonnie was covering her face with her hands. She was worried and sad. Sad that she was different from her friends. Freddy looked at Chica and Foxy who hadn't said a word to Bonnie. He looked at both of them moving his mouth. Chica quickly got the message and went over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie it'll be ok you'll be yourself in no time at all," Chica said.

Bonnie was covering her hands with her face crying into them. She was beginning to feel better about what had happened, but she was not as sad about being a human. She was sad that she was now different from Freddy. He was her bestfriend and she loved him, but now she was stuck as a human. Then drooped her head back down. Then Foxy spoke up.

"It'll be alright lass, ye will be back to normal in no time," Foxy said.

**A/N**

**There's chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed. It took me three days to think this story up and write the chapter. I hope you enjoyed bye!**


	2. Only 3 Days

**Thank you for the amazing support on chapter one. I will have chapters every few days from the last. Thank you reviewing and Following/Faving! You're all AWESOME! Also, I read a review that was about...(And I was waiting for my first of these) How Bonnie is a boy comments. I know he's a boy in the game. And I agree that he is, but people gotta try new things. Now lets break the Meta. -Solwolf In my story Bonnie is a girl, because Bonnie X Freddy is my favorite couple so...Yeah. I just wanted to clear that up. Well here's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed the first one and I hope you enjoy this one. That's all for now. Later!**

**-=[CHAPTER 2]=-**

[11:45 PM Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

Mike came walking into the building. He had no idea that Bonnie had changed into a human this very morning. Because Mr. Fazbear never was not able to reach him. Unknowing what had occured he walked into the secuiriy room put down his stuff and sat down in the chair. Mike turned on the tablet and went onto the camera feed. Everything seemed normal, then Mike went to the west hall he saw a figure standing in it. It couldn't be one of his friends. It was to small. So Mike just continued to switch from camera to camera. Then he realized the figure looked like a person! Someone was in the pizzeria with him and he was the security guard. He knew it couldn't be Mr. Fazbear. Because he was in his office when Mike came to work. Mike looked around for any blunt things to defend himself if nessacary. Mike looked at his gigantic flashlight. He picked it up then walked out to confront this person.

Had walked back out of the hall and she was in the dining room sitting at a table. Unknowingly about to be surprised by Mike with possibly a flashlight to the face. Bonnie had her head on the table. She was still very depressed. Freddy and Chica had tried to cheer her up after all the kids and their parents had gone home, but that hadn't helped much. Then she heard footsteps behind her. She listened as they got closer until they sounded inches away. Bonnie finally looked behind her to see Mike holding a large flashlight ready to swing. Bonnie put up her hand to block him. Mike swung it down, but Bonnie loved out of the way just in time. Then they heard Freddy yell, "Mike don't!" As Freddy ran toward them.  
>MIke and Bonnie both looked in the direction of the yell. Freddy ran up infront of Mike.<p>

"Mike stop this is Bonnie!" Freddy said, "Our friend!"

"Wait WHAT?" Mike said very confused.

"Yes she somehow turned into a human," Freddy said, "She went to bed an animatronic and woke up a human."

Everyone else had heard the yelling and came to see what was the matter.

"Mike good you're here," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Yeah...I'm here," Mike responded, "So...Um Bonnie's a human now?"

"Yep," Mr. Fazbear said.

"This isn't some stupid prank to screw with me?" Mike asked.

"No, its not," Mr. Fazbear said, "Bonnie really turned into a human."

"Well then have you tried anyway to get her back to normal?" Mike said.

"No, but you can help," Mr. Fazbear said.

"And how can I help?" Mike asked.

"By getting Golden Freddy out here," Freddy interupted, "You're the only one he will show himself to and the only one he might ever talk to. That's why we need you."

"So you want me to get Golden Freddy out here?" Mike asked, "How? He just comes and goes as he pleases. I can't control him or see him. He's probably in this room right now,"

"But you're the only one who he will show himself to," Freddy said.

"How are we gonna make his dumb ass stop hidding?" Mike asked.

"GOLDIE GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Chica yelled.

Everyone looked over at the person they would least expect to hear language like that from. Mike just started laughing a little. A few seconds later Golden Freddy appreared.

"Alright just shut the hell up," Golden Freddy said, "I maybe already halfway dead, but I don't wanna go deaf. I'll help you guys, but only because you're my friends."

Everyone looked at Chica as she smiled at her victory.

"So you need help getting Bonnie back to an animatronic?" Golden Freddy said, "Well...That can't really be done. Its basicly like ripping off your head and hoping you'll survive. It really be done can't be done."

"So that's it I'm stuck as a human for the rest of my life," Bonnie said finally speaking.

**"**Atleast by me," Golden Freddy continuing his statement.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Freddy asked.

"I can't help Bonnie," Golden Freddy said, "I'm not powerful enough, but there is one who is."

"Wait...Marrionett?" Freddy said.

"Yes Marrionett," Goldie said, "Though...I don't know where to find him,"

"Who's this Marrionett?" Mike asked.

"Back in the old pizzeria...Back in '87," Freddy said, "He lived in a music box. He used to be nice, but now he might as well be evil. Because when the old pizzeria went out of business Marrionett became angry and disapreared and noone has seen im since," Freddy said.

"Then how are we supposed to find him?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure," Golden Freddy said, "There might be a few ways though."

"Like?" Mike asked.

"First we could go back to the old location," Golden Freddy said.

"And where might that be?" Freddy asked.

"Different town and a different state," Mr. Fazbear interupted.

"Oh! Well that's just great!" Bonnie said sarcasticly.

"It's just one state over," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Is that far?" Bonnie asked.

"No not too far," Mr. Fazbear said, "It's only about 3 hours from here."

"Good, the sooner the better," Bonnie said.

"When can we go?" Chica said.

"Well that's the hard part," Mr. Fazbear said, "We can't go till Sunday because that's the only say were closed. So I hope you can survive three days as a human Bonnie."

"Yeah...I-I think I can manage," Bonnie replied.

"Well good," Mr. Fazbear said.

Everyone agreed on Sunday and went about the seperate ways. Foxy and Chica went off towards the kitchen to cook. Foxy was currently learning how to cook pizza, cake, and other things. So he had been spending a lot of time with Chica learning how to do it properly. Golden disappeared and went to do what ever he does in his spare time and Freddy and Mr. Fazbear went off to talk about what to do. Only Bonnie and Mike were left.

"So...Bonnie," Mike said, "How's it like being a human?"

"I admit it's not too bad, but I would prefer being my old self again," She said with a laugh.

"Well don't worry. We'll have you back to normal to no time," Mike said trying to cheer her up.

Bonnie smiled at Mike.

"Well I gotta job to do see ya later," Mike said as her walked toward the office.

"Bye Mike," Bonnie said.

Bonnie watched Mike walk off then she went to her own room. She walked in and laid down on her back. He laid there stairing at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She was going to have to wait what would seem like forever. She started to feel worried again, but then she remembered Freddy's warm tight hug. She blushed and smiled a little at the memory. She had always kinda liked Freddy. They had been working together for over 20 years and she had always had some love for him since they began working together. She hugged a pillow tight and drifted off to sleep.

[Time Passed]

A few hours later Bonnie opened her eyes. She looked at the time it was 7 in the morning. She had slept all night. It was saturday Friday morning. Just two more days. Then her thoughts we're interupted by a knock at her door. Then she heard a voice say, "Bonnie its me Chica. May I come in?" Bonnie really didn't feel like talking or being around anyone at the moment, but she told she could come in anyway. She was just a little lonely. Bonnie got up and walked to her door and opened it. Chica was standing there with a plate of eggs and bacon in her hands.

"I thought you might be a little hungry," Chica said with a smile.

"Thanks Chica," Bonnie replied.

Bonnie gladly accepted the food and sat down to eat it. She was happy to have such good friends.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! Thank you again for all the support on the first chapter. The third one will be out in a few days. So until then thanks so much and remember to STAY AWESUM! **


	3. The Arrival

**Hello everyone! Back with chapter 3! It's a really long one. Well I hope you enjoy. Also please read the authors note at the bottom. I have something important down there I needed to say. Well that's all! Enjoy!**

[Sunday Morn]

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. It was Sunday and today was the day she would hopefully get answers. Answers to why she mysteriously turned into a human and how she could get back to her former self. It was not that she didn't like being human. It was great most of the time. She wasn't used to feeling these new sences. Like sleeping, and hunger. Of course she got tired as an animatronic and she would eat pizza, but it would take over 2 days to be hungry or sleepy again. So having to got to sleep every night was somewhat annoying, but she didn't care about all that now. Today was the day. Bonnie got out of bed and put on some clothes Mr. Fazbear and Mike and found for her. She walked over to the bathrooms to do her business. Bonnie splashed some cold water in her face to wake her up. She had spent all night waiting. She had almost no sleep, but that didn't stop her. She was so happy about today. When she came out of the bathroom. Mike and Mr. Fazbear had arived and were talking. Bonnie wanted to find Chica so she could make breakfast. Bonnie knew very little about cooking. She only saw Chica cook and Foxy a few times. She walked over to Mike and Mr. Fazbear and asked them. They had just arived so they didn't know, but Mike said she was over by Pirate Cove when he came in. So she decided to just ask Foxy.

"Foxy?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes lass?" He replied.

"Do you know where Chica is?" Bonnie asked.

Foxy's eyes widened. Chica was sitting next to him with the same look on her face.

"Uh...N-Nope I don't know where she is," Foxy said, "Did you try the kitchen?"

"No...I didn't well thanks," Bonnie replied.

"Ok," Foxy said.

Foxy looked at Chica. "You might wanna go to the kitchen or anywhere besides here," Foxy said.

"Yeah," Chica said as she got up and sneaked out the door, but she ran back and gave Foxy a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed a little then Chica left.

Bonnie walked to the kitchen. The lights we're on so Chica must be in there. She opened the door to find no one. Bonnie turned to leave, but ran into Chica who was trying to get there.

"Oh hey Bonnie," Chica said, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, that's why I was looking for you," Bonnie said.

"Ok, I'll make a big breakfast," Chica replied.

"Do you want any help?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I'm fine. I work best alone or without anyone helping. I don't know why," Chica said, "You could ask Mike and Mr. Fazbear if they want something to eat."

"Ok I'll do that," Bonnie replied.

Bonnie turned around and walked out to find Mike and Mr. Fazbear. They we're still talking over by the halls. So she walked over to them.

"Guys do you want anything to eat?" Bonnie asked, "Chica wanted me to ask you."

"No I'm fine," Mr. Fazbear replied, "What about you Mike?"

"I guess I could go for some toast," Mike replied.

"Ok, I'll go tell Chica," Bonnie said.

Bonnie walked back to the kitchen.

"Chica," She said, "Mike want some toast and nothing for Mr. Fazbear."

"Ok, It'll be done in a few minutes," Chica said.

"Ok," Bonnie said as she walked out of the kitchen.

After a few minutes Chica came out with the food. Bonnie had 2 pieces of toast, a piece of crisp bacon, and a perfect fried egg. And for Mike two pieces of butter toast. Cooked to perfection.

"Mmm, Thanks Chica," Bonnie said as she took a bit of the egg, " This is really good."

"You're welcome," She replied, "Mike how's your toast?"

"Uhhhh...Good...," He said as he looked at Bonnie plate of food.

"I have some leftover bacon Mike," Chica said, "If you want any."

"Yes please," Mike replied.

Chica went to go get the extra bacon. Then Mr. Fazbear came over and sat down. Freddy and Foxy came over to.

"We need to get going after your breakfast," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Alright, but what will we find when we get there?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure," Mr. Fazbear said, "I haven't been to this location in a long time."

Just then Chica came back with another piece of bacon.

"Here you go Mike," Chica said. She put the bacon on his plate.

"Thanks," He replied.

Mr. Fazbear got up and walked to his office. He was looking through a file then Goldie appeared.

"Oh, Goldie don't do things like that," Mr. Fazbear said, "It freaks people out."

"Sorry," He replied, "Mr. Fazbear you know it will be dangerous at that old, rotting, place. And they might still be active."

"Yes, I know that why I have these," Mr. fazbear said.

Mr. Fazbear walked over to a locker and inside were two pistols.

"These will help," Mr. Fazbear said, "And I got a shotgun in my car. I think we'll be ok."

"Yeah you're right," Goldie said.

"Goldie tell the others to get ready were leaving in a few minutes," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Got it," Goldie replied.

Mr. Fazbear got a bag out it had riot gear inside.

"I hope we won't have to use this," He said, "So Goldie do you even know if he's still at this location?"

"It's not like there's anywhere else to go," Goldie said, "And he's not here so. I assume he's there."

"Alright," Mr. Fazbear said, "I'm gonna bring this stuff to the van and get going and tell the others."

"Kay," he replied and walked out of Mr. Fazbear's office.

[Jumping 30 Seconds]

"Guys come on we need to get going," Goldie said, "The van's in the back."

"Alright," Freddy said, "Mike grab some of you're spare flashlights."

"Got it," Mike replied and went off to get them.

Everyone else went to the back door and walked out to see a white van with a trailer hooked on to the back.l

"Hey everyone," Mr. Fazbear said, "I need you one of you guys to get in the back of the van and the other two in the trailer. So who's it gonna be?"

"I don't really care," Foxy said, "I guess the trailer."

"Yeah, I'll ride in back with Foxy," Chica said with a smile.

Foxy blushed a little. As she looked at him.

"I guess I'm up front," Freddy said.

Everyone got into there spots and waited for slow Mike. After a few minutes he got there.

"What took you Mike?" Mr. Fazbear said.

"I was getting flashlights, but they didn't have batteries. So I went to my car and got some," Mike said.

"Ok now come on and get it," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Always trust a man in a big white van," Mike said.

Mr. Fazbear just laughed. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the highway. Soon they where speeding along only about an hour to the other pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear finally decided to give a rundown about the plan to the others.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Fazbear said, "When we get here. It could be dangerous. The older models could still be active and unlike you guys they don't know where human. So me, Mike, and Bonnie will be in danger if they are. So that's why I brought these."

Mr. Fazbear tossed a pistol to Mike and one to Bonnie.

"Woah, Mr. Fazbear...I've never shot a gun in my life!" Bonnie said, "I don't wanna hurt anyone."

"It's just for self-defence," He said, "And anyway who says they will be active. It's just a precaution."

"Alright," Bonnie said.

"Just keep the saftey on," Mr. Fazbear said. Then he turned to Mike. "Mike ever use one before?"

"I shot rifles in Boy Scouts and I've been to a gun range a few times," Mike said, "I think I can handle it."

"Good," Mr. Fazbear said.

"You sure you don't want mine Mr. Fazbear?" Bonnie asked, "You could use it more than I could."

"No, I got this," Mr. Fazbear replied as he picked up a shotgun from under his seat.

"Pullin' out the big guns are we?" Mike said.

"I need something for myself don't I?" He said.

Everyone laughed a little.

[Time Passed]

Everyone steped out of the van. Mike went and opened the trailer for Foxy and Chica. They all looked at the old destoryed building. Windows where broken and it was overgrown with plants on the outside.

"Alright guys this is it," Mr. Fazbear said, "Were here."

He walked to the back of the van and pulled 3 bags out. He set them down and opened them.

Everyone looked at them. "Riot gear?" Mike said looking at Mr. Fazbear.

"You never know," Mr. Fazbear said.

They all turned and looked at the building again. It was getting late and going it there at night wasn't going to be fun.

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I just love doing this to people. XD Well I'm sorry for the late upload. Also, I wanna ask you and there will be a poll on my account for this so here is the question: (This applies to all current stories) Do you want weekly uploads and longer chapters. Or 3 to 4 chapters a week (If four. Two chapters per story) and shorter chapters. I just wanna know that. It would make things a lot simpler. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed! Remember to vote on the poll! Please, it will make things a lot better for us all! :D**


	4. Getting Inside

**Hello everyone! Sorry about my lack of uploads on this story, but please remember this story is a side-story. I'm not trying to focus on it too much. Well we have had A LOT of Favs/Follows in the time I've been not uploading. 19 Favs and 20 Follows last time I checked. So thanks to everyone who favorited! **

**Disclaimer: I know Bonnie's a boy, but other people do it to. So deal with it.**

**Flames keep me and my family warm this winter. So thanks for them. **

**[You Know This Place]**

"How the hell are we gonna get in?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but we better do it fast," Mr. Fazbear said, "It's getting dark."

"We could climb through one of those low windows on the east side," Foxy said.

"Good idea Foxy," Mr. Fazbear said.

They all walked over to side of the building. The windows where low for an animatronic, but not exactly for a human."

"Why don't we just try the front door?" Mike asked.

"I guess we could, but it's probably locked," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Me, Freddy and Chica can just break it down," Foxy said.

They went around to the front doors. They where covered up with boards.

"Do your thing," Mr. Fazbear said.

Freddy, Foxy and Chica lined up then ran at full speed at the blocked up doors. They slammed right through falling into the pizzeria.

"Great way to use your head guys," Mike said joking.

Mike and Mr. Fazbear turned on their flashlights. Mr. Fazbear had taped his onto his shotgun and Mike was holding it on his free hand along with his pistol. The room was large it had a signs all over the walls and posters off the animatronics.

"I remember this place like it was yesterday," Mr. Fazbear said, "All the kids and people. Having fun and enjoying their day."

"Who is this?" Chica asked. Pointing to her Toy Self.

"This you're newer model. It actually replaced you," Mr. Fazbear said.

"WHAT!?" Chica screamed, "How could you replace me!"

"You weren't the only one Chica look," Mr. Fazbear pointed to the other posters, "See you all were replaced. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and you Chica."

"Oh..." Chica replied.

"Who be this lassie?" Foxy said putting on his pirate accent.

"This was you're replacement," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Doubt this lass is a very good pirate," Foxy said.

"She wasn't even a pirate Foxy," Mr. Fazbear said.

Foxy just looked at Mr. Fazbear. "Good she would mess up the reputaion of we pirates!"

"You're messing it up more than anyone," Freddy said.

Foxy just growled at Freddy.

"Guys over here you're gonna wanna see this!" Mike yelled from down a hall.

They all ran down the hallway after Mike to see what he had discovered. Everyone walked into a massive room. It had a carrisel and arcade games everywhere.

"Wow...This is what Fazbear pizza used to be?" Mike asked.

"Yes...Ahhhh the good old days," Mr. Fazbear said.

Mike and Mr. Fazbear scanned the room with their flashlights. Making sure nothing could attack them.

"Ok the room's clear," Mike said.

"Guy's look! Bonnie moved!" Foxy said.

Everyone turned around and looked at the stage. They started to hear footsteps all around them. Mike looked back at the stage and now Freddy and Chica were gone.

"Guy's Toy Freddy and Chica are gone!" Mike said.

"Quick to the office!" Mr. Fazbear said.

The group started into a run through the room they were in following Mr. Fazbear. Even in his old age his legs were certainly moving him quickly. They ran down a hall and came to a double path.

"Which way?!" Bonnie said.

"To the left!" Mr. Fazbear said.

As they were running Mike looked behind him with his flashlight on the ceiling was a destroyed animatronic. It had wires hanging out and rips all over. It was also, missing an eye. Mike fired two shots at the creature chasing them. Both missed, due to there not being much to at.

"Mr. Fazbear look behind us!" Mike said.

Mr. Fazbear turned around to see the mangled up animatronic. He pumped his shot gun quickly then fired at it. It was peppered with shells going through its endoskeleton and what was left of its costume. It fell onto the ground and scurried away back into the darkness. They all ran into the office. It was much MUCH bigger than Mike's at their pizzeria.

"Why's everything so big here?" Freddy said, "We don't have half of this stuff at home."

"Because we lost money on this place," Mr. Fazbear said, "The Toy's caused this place to "go under." Foxy's replacement Mangle that's what we called her bit one of the employees on out last day of business. That was the bite of '87."

"So you lost a ton of money and moved cities and locations," Mike said.

"Yes, I was in deep debt until a friend helped me out of it," Mr. Fazbear said, "His name was Fritz Smith. His was one of my best employees besides Mike."

"That's why everything is so small at ours," Chica said, "We should try and fix it up like this one."

"That's what I've been trying to do," Mr. Fazbear said, "But I still owe Fritz about 1000 dollars. I've been paying him ever since 93' Then we will be making a much bigger profit and Mike you'll get a raise."

"Really?" Mike said, "So no more 120 dollars?"

"Yep more like 240" Mr. Fazbear said.

"WHAT!?" Mike said happilly, "I can finally save up for that PS4 I want or maybe that Wii U? I'll bring it over and we'll play that guys. You'd like it. So how long until I can get that raise?"

"When its paid off," Mr. Fazbear said.

"And how long will that be?" Mike said.

"About two months," Mr. Fazbear said.

They could hear Mike silently say "YES" to himself.

"So what are we doing here?" Bonnie asked, "I thought we were looking for this friend of Goldie?"

"Where is he by the way?" Mike said.

"Goldie!" Freddy yelled.

"What?" He said turning he chair around he was sitting it, "Welcome to my office."

"You were there the whole time?" Mike said.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said with a smerk.

"Enough so who is this friend of yours?" Freddy asked.

"RIIIIGHT," He said, "Yeah about that...Well um...He's kinda in a bad mood right now so he trying to...Kill us per-say and I didn't say anything about being ya know...best bro's with him."

"So where is he and why is he mad?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Well I kinda stole his girl way back then...Yeah it's a long story. Would you like to hear it?"

"No no that's fine," Mr. Fazbear said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Chica said.

"I don't know. Ask Goldie," Foxy said.

"Wait guys look," Mike looked at an old camera system, "If I can get some power I can maybe hook it up an we will be able to look with these."

"Good idea Mike," Mr. Fazbear said, "I can get some power cells, but I need help to get there."

"I can come," Foxy said.

"Ok anyone else?"

"I will I guess," Goldie said getting up.

"Ok, you guys and girls keep watch," Mr. Fazbear said, "And watch the vets."

Foxy and Goldie followed Mr. Fazbear down the hall.

"So where are we goin'?" Foxy asked.

"To the storage room," Mr. Fazbear said, "There should be some old batteries. I just hope they work still."

The continued walking they could see light from the office, but darkness in the path ahead. They came to the T-intersection.

"So which way now?" Foxy asked.

"Left," Mr. Fazbear replied.

They turned the corner to see something going into the storage room.

"Get back," Mr. Fazbear said pulling Foxy back.

"What?!" Foxy said.

"One of them just went in the storage room," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Which one?" Golden asked.

"I don't know I can't see very well in here," Mr. Fazbear said.

"If we have to fight we can easily win," Foxy said.

"Alright, let's go," Mr. Fazbear said, "But let's be careful. Don't wanna be to loud."

They walked closer to the door. Mr. Fazbear grabbed the handle ready to go in.

'Foxy go for em first," Mr. Fazbear said."

"Go it," Foxy said.

Mr. Fazbear turned the handle and they busted in, but no one was inside.

"I thought you said someone went in here?" Foxy said.

"I did too," Mr. Fazbear said, "Maybe in my old age my minds playing tricks on me."

"Maybe," Goldie said smerking a little.

"Oh you damn asshole," Mr. Fazbear said.

"I'm sorry, but it was just the perfect chance for it,"

"I don't really care. Let's just find the batteries," Mr. Fazbear said.

They started to look around for them. Finally Foxy found one.

"Ok let's get this ba-..." Mr. Fazbear was cut short by yelling and screaming.

"Shit they attacked them!" Foxy said.

"Goldie teleport there, quick!" Mr. Fazbear said.

'Come on Foxy," Mr. Fazbear said.

They both broke into a sprint down the hall way back to the office.

**Wow I'm so tired right now. Longest chapter yet I think. Anyway sorry again for my absence. Uploads will now be normal again so weekly. I hope you enjoyed. If you did make sure you review and maybe enjoy Follow or Favorite! That's all LAters! :3**


	5. Close-Quarters Fight

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 5! Thank you for all the awesome support on the story and all of my others! (Just wanted to say thanks to all you readers of Tale Of Two Pizzeria's for 30 followers!) Anyway enough of me going on about stuff. Onward to chapter 5! **

[Same Place Over The Rainbow]

"Bonnie and Mike stay behind us!" Freddy yelled.

There they were trapped in an old rundown office with no escape. Blocking their path was Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle.

Mangle jumped at Freddy tearing into his suit. Freddy punched Mangle, but it only tore it more. Her grip was strong and would not be easliy stopped. Mike grabbed his pistol and fired three shots toward Mangle. One missing and hitting Freddy in the arm.

"Watch it Mike!" Freddy yelled before getting punched by Mangle. The blow knocked some of Freddy's fake teeth out.

Chica was dodging blows from Toy Bonnie and Chica who were both after her and Bonnie. Toy Bonnie jumped on Chica's back pulling her down. Then Toy Chica jumped on her and began to punch her in the face.

Bonnie didn't know what to do she wanted to help, but she didn't know how. Then she remembered her pistol. She pulled it out and aimed at Toy Bonnie who was holding Chica down. Just as she pulled the trigger Goldie appeared right in front of her. Bonnie was knocked back the force of the gun. The bullet passed right through Goldie and hit Toy Bonnie in her side. Chica took her chance and kicked Toy Chica off her. She got up and stopped on Toy Chica's knee breaking the joint. Then she picked her up and threw her at Toy Bonnie. Chica ran over to Freddy to help him with Mangle.

"Goldie are you ok?!" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," He replied holding his side. There was a black oil stain on his suit and hand,

Chica and Freddy had pulled Mangle off and thrown her at the other two.

"I'm gonna kill you for breaking my leg!" Toy Chica yelled charging at Chica.

Then Foxy jumped out of the darkness with Mr. Fazbear following him. He jumped right out of the hallway tackling Toy Chica into a wall.

"You're gonna do what?" He said before grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up.

Foxy then punched her several times in the stomach and then once in the face. He let her go as her lifeless body slid down the wall. Oil leaking out of her lower abdumen.

"Who's next?" Foxy asked to the two remaining animatronics.

Toy Bonnie and Mangle looked at each other then at the others. Mangle and Toy Bonnie jumped at Foxy. Mangle picked him and and threw him. Toy Bonnie grabbed Toy Chica's body and they ran off. Mike and Mr. Fazbear fired at them as they ran away.

"Is everyone alright?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"I'm just a little beat up by that stupid fox," Freddy said, "And Mike hitting me in the arm, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Goldie's hit," Bonnie said, "He teleported in front of me when I was shooting at Toy Bonnie and Chica."

"You alright Goldie?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah there's nothing in me so i'm not even damaged," Goldie replied.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Fazbear said, "Good we should rest a bit before moving again. Mike watch the hallway for them."

"Alright," Mike replied walking to the hallway and shining the light down it.

"Keep an eye on the vents too," Mr. Fazbear said, "They could crawl through there."

Everyone sat down to rest a minute. Mr. Fazbear and Mike were talking.

"We need to get out of here and find Goldie's "Friend," Mike said.

"That's easier said than done," Goldie said, "He is like me, but different. He's stronger, faster, and smarter than us. We need to calm him down somehow."

"And how do we do that?" Mike asked.

"I think I know why he's acting this way," Goldie said, "This place is been in ruin for many, many years and his music box probably doesn't work anymore. It was the one thing that kept him sane."

"He was a kid that died young like we all are," Goldie said, "Were just the same as him. He died when he was only 6. He went insane from his anger and rage. So I helped Mr. Fazbear build a music box. It kept him happy and his anger just seemed to dissappear."

"I think I get what you're getting at," Mr. Fazbear said, "If we can repair the music box he may snap out of it."

"It's worth a shot," Mike asked, "so what do we need?"

"Well first we need the music box," Goldie said, "And it's back in the main room. Where they are probably at."

"Couldn't you just turn invisible?" Mike said, "You do it all the time,"

"I don't really dissappear. It's just a mind trick," Goldie said, "He's far too powerful for that and he'd sense me if I got 20 feet from him."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Mr. Fazbear said, "We can't wait around here forever. Yeah we don't have work on monday, but we do on tuesday. So I'm leaving come noon."

"Then we finish this tonight," Freddy said who had been listening in, "What do you need to fix it?"

"I don't know," Goldie said, "I don't even know if it could be fixed. I haven't even seen it."

"Come on think!" Freddy said.

"Just shut up it doesn't help!" Goldie said, "Wait...I got it! We cause a destraction. Get everyone out of the main room so I can get the music box and fix it. And I mean everyone. We need to attack them and lead them away."

"Ok I'll tell the others," Mr. Fazbear said, "We leave in an hour. Because I need some rest."

"We all do," Mike said.

**There's chapter 5! Sorry if it was a bit shorter than normal. I was up till 4 in the morning writing this. So please enjoy! Remember to review and if you really enjoyed maybe follow or even maybe favorite! Well that's all. Happy Valentine's Day everyone and goodbye! **


	6. To Build a Box

**Sorry everyone for being go for so long. My life just gets busy sometimes. Well anyway I'm back with a new chapter! Just a heads-up I won't be posting chapters for a while because I will be focusing on my other story, The Tale Of Two Pizzerias. If I finish that one I will have much more time to work on this one. So I won't be uploading until at the latest the 13th of March. So sorry about that. I hope you understand my choice. It will make things much better. Anyway enough about that. Please enjoy chapter 6! LAters! **

An hour of rest had passed. It was time to go collect the parts for the music box. Everyone was getting ready to head out in search of what they needed. Which they didn't even know what they would be looking for. So they would be collecting everything they could use. Bonnie, Golden, Freddy, and Mr. Fazbear were one group and Mike, Foxy and Chica were the other. They both set out to scout out any useable parts.

"We need to say quiet. We don't want another attack do we?" Mr. Fazbear said, "So Goldie what do we need?"

"I'm not sure I haven't seen this Music Box yet," Goldie replied.

"Then why are we looking for parts?" Bonnie said.

"Because why not now?" Goldie said, "Collect some stuff now and go out looking again if we need anything."

"Still," Freddy said picking up a bundle of wires, "Bonnie and Mr. Fazbear are right why should be waste time looking for parts now?"

"We'll have to look for parts later. So why not now?" Goldie countered.

"Fair point," Freddy said.

Meanwhile while Freddy, Bonnie, Goldie, and Mr. Fazbear had found very little. Mike, Chica, and Foxy had found more than they could carry. Partly because Foxy was telling them to bring everything they could. Even things that had nothing to do with a Music Box or that stuff in general.

"Foxy we don't need to bring all this!" Mike complained.

"Goldie needs parts for the music box, so we are collecting parts!" Foxy said.

"But half of this stuff has nothing to do with a damn music box!" Mike replied, "Seriously a cardboard box? A empty tool box? This stuff isn't needed."

"I dont' care just keep getting stuff!" Foxy said.

"No! This stuff is useless!" Mike yelled.

"Both of you shut up!" Chica piped in, "Listen I hear something."

"What?" Mike and Foxy asked.

"This!" Chica turned around and slapped them both on thier faces.

"What the hell lass!" Foxy yelled.

"Chica what the fuck! My nose!" Mike said.

"Now both of you shut up!" Chica said.

"Fine," Mike said.

"Foxy?" Chica asked.

"Fine!" Foxy replied.

"Well, let's keep looking for parts because we need to meet back with the others in a few minutes," Chica said.

While, Foxy, Chica, and Mike were collecting parts something else was happening with the others.

"Quick everyone run!" Mr. Fazbear yelled.

Again the group was being attacked. This time with by Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle.

They were running away from the attackers, trying to find Mike and the others.

Mr. Fazbear loaded his shotgun and fired a shot at Toy Freddy who was hit in the arm blowing the plastic off. He fired again this time at Toy Bonnie, but she jumped out of the way at the last second. Just grazing her side.

"We need to find the others!" Freddy yelled.

"Quickly we don't have a chance against them by ourselves!" Mr. Fazbear said.

Down the hall Chica, Foxy, and Mike had heard the gunshots and were running in that direction.

"I hope we can get there in time!" Chica said.

"We will, just hurry up!" Foxy said, "Mike c'mon! Hurry up!"

"I'm not a damn animatronic like you!" Mike said throught his breathe. He was struggling to keep up, but, was staying pretty close to Chica and Foxy.

Foxy and the other two began to close in on the fighting at countless gunshots from either Mr. Fazbear or Bonnie. Foxy wanting to get there quickly broke out into a sprint at full speed, running and jumpping at Toy Freddy who was going after Bonnie. Foxy tackled him to the ground and stabbed his hook into Toy Freddy's chest. Oil immidiatly began to leak out. Foxy then got up and kicked Toy Freddy in the head, knocking one of his eyes loose. Foxy got ready to stab his hook right into Toy Freddy's head, but was stopped by Mangle who had jumped on Foxy's head ripping off the cloth and tearing wires here and there. foxy used his speed to his advantage and ran full steam and slammed Mangle into a wall. Mangle countered foxy by putting out her legs and pushing off tackling him to the ground. She opened her mouth wide and bit down on Foxy's shoulder.

"Ahhhh Fu-Fuck!" Foxy yelled, "H-Help me!"

By this time Chica and Mike and arrived and were helping fight off the Toys. Mike saw Foxy struggling with Mangle and grabbed a old metal pipe and began to beat on Mangle with it.

Freddy and Golden had been forced back into a corner surrounded by Top Bonnie and Toy Chica.

"Let's go bro," Goldie said.

"Got ya," Freddy replied.

Golden disappeared and the suddenly reappearing behind Toy Bonnie grabbing her b the waist lifting her up and slamming her back down, cracking the plastic mask. Freddy then jumpped at Toy Chica, but was countered by a kick to the face. Freddy flew back and hit a wall. Just then they heard a sinister laugh from the darkness. Everyone stopped and turned toward the sound.

"Oh, no," Goldie said, "He's here! RUN!"

**Cliffhanger! Well this will certainly be quiet the wait and this was short again. Well I hoped you enjoyed. That's all! LAters!**


End file.
